


Biggest Party of the Fall

by connorandmichael



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexual Distress, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorandmichael/pseuds/connorandmichael
Summary: Michael is jealous of Jeremy's new relationship with Christine.





	Biggest Party of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to jonesbrooke0 for reading this over and over and for pushing me to finish it.

Michael watched as Jeremy walked through the crowded party. He was trying not to bump into anyone as he made his way through the swarm of people with a drink in his hand. Michael followed him with his eyes. This was his best friend, the player two to his player one, the most important person in his life. Jeremy’s brown hair was out of control, and he wore his usual T-shirt and cardigan combination. Michael smiled as he thought that his friend had no sense of style. He tried to make his heart rate normal as his friend approached but failed completely. 

Michael watched as Jeremy walked right past him to Christine. Jeremy put his arms around her and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. Michael hurriedly looked away as Jeremy moved to kiss his girlfriend. He chugged the rest of the beer in his hand and closed his eyes as the feelings of jealousy and hurt took over. He should be happy for his friend, Jeremy had wanted to be with Christine for months. But Michael had wanted to be with Jeremy for years. Life was cruel, and he didn’t know how he could survive the rest of high school being in love with his best friend who is in a relationship with someone else. He pulled up the hood of his red hoodie and headed to the kitchen to find something harder to drink, something that would make him forget that he would never be with the guy that he loved. 

Michael was having a hard time standing. He had taken some shots with Rich, and then some more on his own. He had also played and lost several rounds of beer pong. While he was drinking he wasn’t feeling the effects fast enough but now he felt like he needed to go home and cry. Of course, I’m a crying drunk he thought as he wiped a few stray tears off his face. “Can't be a happy drunk. No, I’m pathetic” he slurred not even realizing he was talking out loud. He wanted to go home but knew he couldn’t drive but everything was too blurry to try and find Jeremy. He felt heavy, and sleepy and was thinking about laying down right there on the floor when someone tapped him on the shoulder. “Michael, we’ve been looking for you!” A voice shouted over the music. Michael turned in the direction of the voice and squinted until he made out that it was Christine. “Are you okay? Jeremy is so worried! We didn’t know where you were. Are you ready to go?” Michael swayed on his feet. Christine narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay. Give me your keys. There’s no way I’m letting you drive. Jeremy can drive his car and I’ll drive yours! I’m sure he won’t mind if you stay the night so your moms don’t find out how drunk you are.” Michael continued to stare at her. She was talking a lot and he was having trouble processing her words. It took him a minute but he eventually handed her his keys and she helped him to his car. 

“Are you going to puke, Mikey?” Jeremy grinned as Michael narrowed his eyes at the nickname. He pointed to himself and said “Michael.”

“Okay, are you going to vomit,  _ Michael _ ?”

He thought for a second “I think I’ll be okay.”

“Good. Okay, Chrissy, follow me to my house you can park on the street in front and then I’ll help Michael up to my room without trying to wake up my dad.” Jeremy let out a half sigh half laugh “you picked a good night to get drunk, dude. You just have to make everything hard on me.” Michael thought of a joke about Jeremy making things on him hard but didn’t have time to say it before he shut the door and headed for his car. 

Michael and Christine rode in silence for a while. He looked at her and noticed that she was chewing on her lip. She was most likely worried about him. It made his stomach hurt. He actually liked Christine. She was smart, pretty, and funny. It was just shitty that they both loved the same person. “You’re going to chew a hole in your lip.” He said after taking a couple of minutes to try to form a coherent sentence. Christine’s smile was bright across her face, “I was just wondering. You drink sometimes but I’ve never seen you get this drunk before. Is everything okay?” Michael rested his head against the headrest. He had kept his secret for so long he didn’t want to anymore. He couldn’t tell if the alcohol was making him say this but with his eyes closed, he slurred “I love Jeremy. I always have. He’s the best person in the world and I want him but I can’t and it makes everything hurt. I wanted to forget.” Michael opened his eyes after a couple of minutes because Christine hadn’t responded. It took a couple of times because his eyelids were so heavy. He looked at her and he noticed that she was frowning, her hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel of his car. “You’re in love with him?” Michael’s eyes began to close again and as he started snoring Christine mumbled “did he never tell you?” 

“Michael!” He could tell by Jeremy’s voice that he was annoyed. “Wha?” He mumbled, not opening his eyes.

“You have got to get out of this car and into my bedroom. So wake up or at least try to help me!” Michael could feel Jeremy pulling on his sleeve. 

“Okay,” he mumbled, “before you mess up my favorite hoodie.” 

Michael got out of the car and put his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy put his arm around Michael’s waist to help study him. 

“Okay, babe.” Michael’s head snapped up, his alcohol-riddled mind making him think that Jeremy could actually be talking to him, but his friend's eyes were turned to Christine. “You can take my car home and I’ll come get it tomorrow after this one,” he pinched Michael’s cheek “sleeps it off.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Christine?” Jeremy’s voice was riddled with worry, “is everything okay?”

Christine looked at Michael draped across Jeremy’s shoulders. “Uh, yeah. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, babe!” 

They watched Christine drive out of view. “That was weird, right?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael didn’t respond he just laid his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.  “Oh no you don’t! Stay awake there’s no way I’m getting you into my bedroom by myself.” 

“If you want me in your bedroom so bad all you have to do is ask. But I wouldn’t mind seeing you beg.” Michael said with a teasing grin. He thought he saw Jeremy blush but he looked away and concentrated on walking as Jeremy started moving. 

Jeremy struggled to get Michael to walk to the door, he made him lean against the house as he unlocked the door. “My dad is asleep, so you’re going to have to keep quiet until we get to my room.”

“Shhhh!” Michael exaggerated putting his finger to his lips. 

Jeremy laughed, flipped him off and helped him the rest of the way to his room. 

As soon as he opened his door Michael made a beeline for his bed. He laid on his back and stretched, taking up most of the space

“Come on, Michael. You got to take off your shoes, and you could borrow some of my clothes.” 

“No.” 

“Michael,” Jeremy started.

“Too sleepy.” Michael interrupted. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and said “you are so lucky to have me as a best friend I swear” as he started taking off Michael’s shoes and socks. “How’s that?” He asked but his friend was already snoring. 

“What do I do?” He asked himself. “I wouldn’t want to sleep in a jacket and jeans,” he thought. “Maybe just his shirt and boxers?” He started tugging off Michael’s pants.

“Are you undressing me?” Michael asked “I must be dreaming” he mumbled as he closed his eyes again. 

Jeremy got his pants off but gave up when it came to the jacket. He took off his friends glasses and laid them on his desk. He was about to lay down next to him but stopped and walked back around to where Michael was sleeping. He gently moved the hair out from his eyes and sighed, thinking of Christine. He liked her a lot, and he was happy being in a relationship with her but his heart hurt whenever he looked at Michael because he couldn’t help but want more from him. He rubbed his eyes and laid down next to his friend. Within a couple of seconds, Michael has rolled onto his side and put his head on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy combed his fingers through Michael’s hair until he fell asleep. 

Michael woke up the next morning to a pounding headache. His mouth was dry and he knew if he moved he might throw up. He slowly opened his eyes and was confused. His bed was in the wrong spot. Did he somehow move it in some drunken stupor? It took his mind way too long to catch onto the fact that he was in Jeremy’s room. On Jeremy’s bed. 

His head was on Jeremy’s chest and Jeremy had his arm wrapped around him holding him close. 

_ What happened last night?  _

He knew he needed to move but his stomach and his need to be close to Jeremy kept him in bed. He closed his eyes hoping that when he woke up his head wouldn’t feel like it was splitting in two. 

He closed his eyes just as Jeremy opened his. “Michael?” Jeremy mumbled. 

But he wasn’t ready to get up. He wasn’t ready to pretend that being Jeremy’s best friend was good enough. It was great being his best friend but he wanted more. He craved more. Michael felt Jeremy start combing through his hair with his fingers. It was agony. Michael was struggling not to move. He was practically yelling at himself not to get hard. Then Jeremy kissed his forehead. “Too bad I can only do this when you’re asleep,” He said.

Michael didn’t know what to do. This was Jeremy. His best friend. Was there any possibility that he could actually be interested in him? Michael mentally shook his head, either way it didn’t matter!  Jeremy was taken and he had never given any indication that he was interested in Michael.

“Fuck,” Jeremy’s outburst drove Michael out of his own thoughts “I’m in love you.”

 

***

“Are you okay? You seem a little distracted.” It was Tuesday. After Michael woke up he left his house in a hurry and then Jeremy hadn’t heard from him since. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Jeremy told Christine bringing their intertwined hands to his lips to give her hand a kiss. “Honestly, I was just thinking about Michael. I haven’t seen or heard from him since he spent the night sobering up at my house. It’s weird. I can’t remember the last time we’ve went this long without talking.” 

Christine looked like she was thinking really hard about something, “Are you alright?” 

“Uh, yeah! I was just thinking about a test I have next period. No big deal.” She stopped and faced him and said “I love you, Jeremy. So much that I’m selfish.” 

Jeremy let out a huff “I love you too. But you aren’t selfish you’re one of the most caring people I know.” 

Christine mumbled “You’d be surprised.” Kissed him, and went to her next class. 

Jeremy left his last class early and was leaning on Michael’s PT Cruiser when he walked up. Michael stopped for a second when he saw Jeremy’s lanky frame leaning against his car. Then continued towards his friend. He hated how his heart started beating faster at the sight of him. 

“Hey” He said cooly. 

“Look who actually exists!” Jeremy shouted. “I was thinking you were turned into a zombie and I was going to have to shoot my best friend to save the world.” He joked. 

Michael smiled at him. “Sorry, I’ve been busy.”

“It’s all good, do you want to come over today and play  _ Apocalypse of the Damned _ ?” 

“I can’t. I told my mom I’d help her out at home, so I actually got to go.” He said waiting for Jeremy to move out of the way. 

“Okay, well Christine is going out of town this weekend so you have to come over Friday, got it?” 

“I’m not sure. We’ll see, I’ll text you.”

“Shit, Michael. What’s going on? For real. Something’s up with both you and Christine.”

“Nothing, I’m just super busy is all.” 

“Okay, well I’ll just come by your house today and help your mom with whatever she needs and then we can get stoned in your basement afterwards. It’s been awhile.” 

Michael looked at Jeremy frantically searching for another excuse. 

“And don’t say no. Unlock your car I’m getting in.” 

“What’re you going to give me if I let you in?” He asked a smile pulling at his lips.

“I will give you anything if you give me a ride in this fucking PT cruiser. I’ll be indebted to you forever.” 

“You’re joking but I’ll take it. After we help my mom I want ten minutes talking to you completely uninterrupted.” 

“You’re on. Let’s go.”

***

“Okay, if you would’ve told me that we were doing manual labor I wouldn’t have came with you.” Jeremy plopped down on the couch that Michael had in his basement, completely exhausted. 

“Painting a deck isn’t that hard of work.” Michael replied rolling his eyes at his friends over dramatization. “And I told you at school I had something to do and you insisted on coming.” 

“Only because you’ve been avoiding me! And have you been working out or something? You always wear that hoodie I never would’ve thought you were in such good shape! Damn.” 

Michael felt his face go red. “What about you? You’ve always been super skinny but now you’ve actually got some tone!” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, sat up and patted the couch next to him. “I’m supposed to give you ten uninterrupted minutes to do whatever you want to me.” He smirked at how his best friend stared at him in shock. 

“You don’t know what you do to me Jeremy.” 

Jeremy say up straighter at the tone in his friend’s voice. He could tell that Michael was serious. He had sat down next to him but he was leaning forward with his head in his hands. 

“I asked you to give me ten minutes so please don’t interrupt or say anything until I’m done.” Michael looked at him to get confirmation and watched as his friend nodded yes. 

“You’ve always been there for me, Jer. It’s always been the two of us against the world. I don’t know when it changed.” He stood up and started pacing in front of the worn out couch. “One day you were my best friend. The one I could tell everything too, the only person in the whole world that I could turn to with any of my problems. You wouldn’t judge me, or get angry with me. No you’d just be supportive. On top of that you’re funny, and kind. Then, it shifted. If that even makes sense.” Michael looked at Jeremy to make sure he was still listening. “I started to get sad if we didn’t talk for even a day. I would smile when your name came across my phone or even when I thought about you. It was harder to be around you because I couldn’t catch my breath. Every time we touched set me on edge. I am trying so hard to be your friend, the one I’ve always been but I like you. And I have liked you for years, it just took me a while to notice. And I was going to tell you I swear but then you started dating Christine and I knew you’d never be interested in me.” 

Michael finally sat down next to Jeremy and took both of his hands in his own. “But then, the party happened. I got drunk because I was watching you with Christine all night. You took me back to your house and I wake up and my heads on your chest and your hand is in my hair. It was everything I ever wanted even if it wasn’t real. But then you spoke! You said you love me too. You said you should’ve told me how you feel and it made me realize I should’ve told you too. I know I’m an asshole because you have Christine and I’m telling you that I’m in love with you but I can’t hold it back any longer.”

With that Michael dropped Jeremy’s hands and put one hand on his face. He leaned in close, and Jeremy didn’t move. Right before his lips touched Jeremy’s he pulled back looked into his eyes and said 

“Can I?” 

Michael felt like his heart was going to explode as he watched his friend silently nod. So he leaned in and locked Jeremy’s lips in a deep kiss. He was trying to convey all his emotion in this one instant. He licked Jeremy’s bottom lip silently asking for permission and when Jeremy opened his mouth Michael’s tongue dove in. 

He leaned Jeremy back onto the couch and he was on top of him. His hands went under Jeremy’s shirt, while he moved onto Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy let out a small groan which made Michael start sucking on his neck. 

He was on top of Jeremy and could feel every inch of him through his clothes. Michael wasn’t holding back at all and he ground his hips on Jeremy letting him know that he was hard. He could also feel Jeremy and he moved one of his hands to hold him over his jeans. 

“I can help you with that.” He said his voice coming out husky. “I never thought we’d be doing this.” 

He continued but was cut short when Jeremy pushed him off of him. Michael sat up, continuing to kiss Jeremy as he did so. He then pulled Jeremy on top of him. Jeremy laced his fingers through Michael’s hair as he continued to kiss him.

He urgently pulled at the shirt Michael was wearing and Michael helped him take it off of him. Jeremy’s hands went to Michael’s chest and he pulled away. Michael closed the space again quickly moving his head down to where he could feel Jeremy again. 

He started unbuckling his jeans. “Wait.” Jeremy said and put his hands on Michael’s bare chest. 

“Uh w-we can’t. We can’t do this. Michael, what about Christine?” 

Michael stared at Jeremy, breathing hard. “Shit, Jeremy. What about Christine? What do you want? Because I’m all in this and I have been.” 

“I have to talk to Christine first. Before anything, you know that I owe her that.” 

“And what are you going to tell her?” 

Jeremy stopped and looked into Michael’s eyes. Michael was waiting for Jeremy to tell him that he chose him, obviously. They had been together for years, he heard him say he loved him just a handful of days ago. 

Jeremy took a deep breath and looked away “I don’t know.” 

Michael grabbed his shirt, and put it back on. He handed Jeremy his backpack. “Well let me know when you figure it out.” He watched Jeremy leave before he sat back down on the couch and cried. 

***

“What’s the emergency?” Christine was breathing hard, she had come to Jeremy’s house as soon as he called, and she had ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He had his back turned to her, and when he turned around she could see tears in his eyes. 

“Jeremy! What’s wrong?” She asked, crossing the room and throwing her arms around him. 

Jeremy took a step away from Christine. “You shouldn’t be hugging me right now, or trying to make me feel better. I’m a piece of shit. I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve anyone.”

Christine looked into Jeremy’s eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m confused. You need to calm down and tell me what you’re talking about. But, I’ll tell you right now you are not a piece of shit Jeremy Heere.” 

Jeremy grabbed Christine’s hand and walked her over to his bed. They sat down on the edge. Jeremy was looking down at their intertwined hands when he started to speak. “Do you remember what I told you about Michael?”

“Of course, you said that you always had feelings for him but that you were over it and you were ready to have a relationship with me.”

Jeremy sighed and finally met Christine’s eyes, “I said that because I thought Michael would never be interested in me. He is my best friend. I would never want to ruin what we have. I couldn’t tell him that I was in love with him.” 

Jeremy took a shaky breath. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. He stood up off his bed and started pacing. “Fuck! This is so hard.”

“Jeremy, you’re making me nervous. What’s going on?” Christine asked. 

“Michael told me he loved me. Today. In his basement. And before I knew what was happening we were kissing. But nothing else happened, I swear Christine!

Jeremy watched as Christine stood up from his bad and back away from him. They were both crying now. “You..you cheated on me? With Michael?” She could barely get through the words. Jeremy was her boyfriend, and Michael was her friend. Why would they do this to her? 

“I am so sorry.” Jeremy took a step towards Christine but she took one back. 

“Don’t come any closer! Jeremy, you cheated on me! Why? You told me after we started dating that you had a crush on him but that you were over it! That I had nothing to worry about. I trusted you, like an idiot!” 

“I thought I was over him, I really did. I never expected him to admit to liking me, let alone being in love with me!”

“Well, I love you too Jeremy. So what are you going to do?” 

Jeremy took another step toward Christine, and she didn’t back away. He kept going until he put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. He was shaking. It took a few tries for him to find his voice. “I don’t know what to do. My heart hurts. All of the sudden I can have something I never thought I could but that would mean getting rid of someone I really like.” 

Christine freed herself from his grasp. “Don’t you stand there and cry to me about how you have to choose!” Tears started falling down her cheeks again. “Don’t you dare stand there and talk about how you can have something you never thought was possible but I’m in the way because you like me! You asked me out. You said you  _ loved _ me. And then you cheated on me! I’m sorry if I am just someone who is in the way of your happiness, Jeremy!” 

“That’s not what I meant--”

“It’s over. I can’t trust you. And we both know from the way you are talking that you’ve already made your decision. I don’t want you or Michael to ever talk to me again.”

Christine stared into Jeremy’s eyes. She didn’t want to admit it but she wanted him to argue with her, tell her she’s the one he really wanted and that they could work on their relationship together. But he didn’t. He didn't say a word. Christine was sobbing at this point. She grabbed her purse and walked out of Jeremy’s life.

Jeremy flung himself on his bed, and rubbed his face with his hands. He curled into a ball and cried.  He was such an asshole! He shouldn't feel relief that Christine broke up with him. He couldn't even make himself do it even though he knew he had stronger feelings for Michael. He had had them for years. He was weak. All he wanted to do was call Michael, have him come over, tell him everything and then get lost in his touch. Jeremy groaned. The thought of Michael touching him made him go hard. It made him hate himself. He stayed up for hours crying. He had lost Christine, and he had walked out on Michael, knowing that he wanted to choose him. In a single night he had lost everything.

***

Michael slid the key into the lock. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night and there were bags under his eyes. He sipped the coffee he had bought as he closed the door behind him. He knew he shouldn't be there. In Jeremy’s house. Jeremy had only given him a key for emergencies. Was a broken heart an emergency? He walked up the stairs and opened Jeremy’s door. Jeremy was sitting in his desk chair, the bags under his eyes matched Michael’s.

“Michael?” 

Michael walked over and handed Jeremy the coffee cup that was in his other hand. “Thought you could use this.” He went and sat on Jeremy’s bed, facing him. “That bad, huh?” 

Jeremy gave him a half smile, “Christine broke up with me, but who could blame her? I cheated. She never wants to talk to me or you ever again.” 

Michael tried not to show that his heart started hammering at the fact that Jeremy was single. “Fuck. Christine didn't deserve this. I am sorry that we hurt her.” He met Jeremy’s eyes, “But I am not sorry about what we did. I could never regret that.” 

“Michael..” His name came out like a groan. The sound make Michael shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

“I know this is too late,” Jeremy started “because Christine broke up with me, but I choose you. I knew when you asked me in your basement. I knew years ago, but I was scared. Can you really love me the way I love you? I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you. But, if you’ll still have me I would like to give us a try.” 

Jeremy was met with silence as Michael stared at him. His jaw was moving, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. 

Finally, he spoke “you would choose me?” 

“Of course.”

With Jeremy’s answer Michael walked across the room. He pulled Jeremy out of his chair and kissed him. Immediately shoving his tongue in his mouth. He has been waiting for so long he couldn't control himself anymore.  Jeremy let out a groan and Michael pushed him onto his bed. He stared down at him as he took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He climbed on top, meeting his lips once again. He pulled at Jeremy’s shirt until the other boy pulled it off. He moved from his mouth to his neck. He bit it lightly, and then started sucking on it. He could feel Jeremy once again through his pants and he moved so he could put his hand over it once again. 

“Here,” he said pulling Jeremy up “stand here.”

“Why are we stopping again?” He whined.

Michael laughed as his hands started unbuckling Jeremy’s pants. “How else am I supposed to get these off?”

Michael kissed him as he pushed Jeremy’s pants and underwear to the ground. Without warning he put his hand around it slowing moving up. 

“Fuck!” Jeremy yelled, surprised at the contact. 

Michael started rubbing up and down, as Jeremy was letting out moans and cussing. That made Michael speed up. But then he stopped. Jeremy let out a whine. Michael dropped to his knees, and put as much of Jeremy as he could in his mouth. Michael started sucking, moving up and down. He used his hand to grasp what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Jeremy laced his fingers through Michael's hair and started begging “God, Michael. I’m so close. Please..” Then, he came, moaning. 

Michael stood up, wiping at his mouth. “I love you,” he said. 

Jeremy was panting. “I love you, too. Now it’s my turn to help you out with that,” he said as he pointed to Michael’s obvious erection. 

Michael laughed as Jeremy started unbuttoning his pants. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” 

***

Afterwards, Jeremy lay with his head on Michael’s chest. This time, Michael was brushing his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy shifted his head so he could look at Michael. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” 

Michael laughed “We did. And I hope to do it again.” 

Jeremy’s cheeks turned red. “Michael!” He said rolling his eyes. 

“What? I am completely and totally in love with you, Jeremy Heere. I want to do everything with you. I want to go on dates, and take you to the prom. I want.. I want to be your boyfriend.” 

Jeremy pulled Michael into a kiss. “I want that too.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow on tumblr if you want @creepywaxliam


End file.
